El Último Catón
by MisaoTenoh de Chiba
Summary: La hermana Serena Tsukino, paleógrafa de prestigio internacional, debe investigar las misteriosas desapariciones de reliquias de las iglesias de todo el mundo. Sorteará 7 pruebas basadas en los 7 pecados capitales.UA-Adaptación de libro
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi****. ****"El ultimo Catón" pertenece a Matilde Asensi. Esta historia es una adaptación de "El último Catón" con los personajes de Sailor Moon. Historia sin fines de lucro. NOTA ACLARATORIA AL FINAL DEL PRÓLOGO.**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGO

Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano, es uno de los microestados europeos situado en la ciudad de Roma en la Península Itálica. Esta ciudad-estado alberga la Santa Sede, máxima institución de la Iglesia Católica.

Bajo el suelo de dicha ciudad se encuentra el Archivo Secreto del Vaticano, archivo que cuenta con más de 150.000 documentos y es uno de los centros de investigación histórica más importantes del mundo. Entre dichos documentos y códices, de valor incalculable, se encuentra la hermana Serena Tsukino, una reconocida paleógrafa que se desempeña como directora del laboratorio de recuperación, restauración y mantención de antiguos documentos.

Por su prestigio internacional, la hermana Tsukino recibe el encargo de descifrar unas extrañas marcas presentes en el cadáver de un etiope (siete letras griegas y siete cruces). Además de esas extrañas marcas, encuentran unos trozos de madera que no indican tener valor alguno. Sin embargo, durante la investigación se hace cada vez más fuerte la idea de que esos simples trozos de madera serían en realidad trozos de la _Vera Cruz_, la verdadera cruz de Cristo.

Así la hermana Tsukino junto con un arqueólogo de Alejandría, el profesor Chiba, y un capitán de la Guardia Suiza Vaticana, Haruka Tenoh, se embarcan en la aventura de descubrir que significan estas marcas y quien está detrás de la extraña desaparición de ciertas reliquias en las iglesias de todo el mundo.

Juntos deberán resolver el enigma y para ello sortearan siete pruebas basadas en los siete pecados capitales, pruebas que al parecer están descritas en el Purgatorio de la Divina Comedia, obra de Dante Alighieri.

Siguiendo las claves descritas por Dante, ellos deberán visitar siete ciudades, Roma, Rávena, Atenas, Jerusalén, Constantinopla, Alejandría y Antioquia, arriesgando sus vidas en cada prueba y tratando de averiguar quien es el último Catón.

**

* * *

**

NOTA DE ACLARACIÓN

**Queridas lectoras, es mi deber informarles que la siguiente historia no es de mi propiedad, es una adaptación, con los personajes de Sailor Moon, del libro "El último Catón" escrito por la maravillosa autora española Matilde Asensi.**

**Cuando hablo de adaptación, me refiero a que relataré la historia original del libro con mis propias palabras, esto no será una transcripción, ya que el libro cuenta con 632 emocionantes páginas.**

**Además del número de páginas, este libro cuenta con un trabajo de investigación importante realizado por la autora, por este motivo yo omitiré detalles del libro por respeto al trabajo de esta autora y su gran imaginación, sin dejar de lado la esencia misma del libro.**

**Espero que con esta adaptación muchas de ustedes, las lectoras, se sientan incentivadas y quieran leer el libro original por que les aseguro que no será ninguna perdida de tiempo.**

**Sí existiese algún inconveniente con la publicación de esta historia, agradecería muchísimo me hiciesen llegar las razones. Se que en ff hay personas más entendidas en el tema de las adaptaciones y espero su concejo.**

**Deseando tener una buena acogida, me despido de todas ustedes queridas lectoras.**

**Misao Tenoh de Chiba**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi****. ****"El ultimo Catón" pertenece a Matilde Asensi. Esta historia es una adaptación de "El último Catón" con los personajes de Sailor Moon. Historia sin fines de lucro. **

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO I

Mientras deslizaba mis dedos por el pergamino que tenía frente a mí, no dejaba de pensar en que había dedicado los últimos 6 meses de mi vida a reconstruir el famoso texto perdido del _Panegyrikon de San Nicéforo._

Ahí encerrada en mí pequeño laboratorio, ubicado en el Hipogeo en la zona del Archivo Secreto del Vaticano, cuatro pisos bajo tierra, estaba a punto de finalizar mi trabajo.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos y en el hecho de finalizar este extenso trabajo, que no note cuando el doctor William Backer, secretario del Archivo, abría mi puerta y se ubicaba en la entrada del laboratorio.

- Doctora Tsukino- dijo a media voz el Doctor Backer para sacarme de mi ensoñación- el Reverendo Padre Ramondino necesita que acuda a su despacho por favor

Levante mi cara llena de incredulidad y fije mí vista en el Doctor Backer que aún estaba en la entrada del laboratorio, y su cara, pese a mostrar una sincera sonrisa, también refleja sorpresa por la petición del reverendo Padre.

- Perdón, ¿Qué me ha dicho usted?- pregunte aún perpleja mientras me sacaba la gafas

- Que el reverendo Padre Ramondino la necesita en su despacho inmediatamente

- El prefecto quiere verme… a mí? – dije aún atónita, la segunda persona más importante del Archivo Secreto requería de mi presencia- ¿sabe usted porque me necesita?

- No Doctora, pero ha de ser muy importante- y sin decir más abandono la habitación

No sé si fueron segundos o minutos los que estuve con la mirada fija en la puerta, instantes en que mi cabeza hizo un rápido repaso de todas las cosas que he hecho y me pudieran indicar la razón por la que requería de mi presencia el prefecto.

De pronto el aire abandonó mi cuerpo y como saliendo de un estado de ensoñación me levante de mi silla y deje mis gafas sobre la mesa, me saque la bata blanca, la colgué y estire un poco mi falda color gris con las manos, las cuales estaban sudorosa al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba experimentando el pánico, el temblor de mis piernas y la taquicardia me lo indicaban. Como pude me fui tranquilizando y convenciendo que no había error alguno en mi trabajo que mereciera una reprimenda de la más alta jerarquía.

Camine hasta la puerta y antes de salir di un último vistazo a mi pequeño laboratorio, vi los códices sobre mi mesa y repartidos en las estanterías, y aquel dibujo que me hizo mi pequeña sobrina Hotaru. Cuantos manuscritos y documentos de valor histórico incalculable habían pasado por mis manos en los últimos 8 años, estoy segura que cronistas e historiadores hubieran dado la vida por ver al menos uno de ellos.

No, mi trabajo no tiene errores, no admite errores. Con ese pensamiento salí y me dirigí al ascensor, presione el botón para subir y espere. Sentía las miradas a mi espalda, sabía lo que pensaban de reojo vi el espacio vacío donde debía estar el hermano Buzzonetti.

**Flash Back**

Salí por un café y me detuve a observar el trabajo de uno de mis adjuntos, Guido Buzzonetti, un joven dominico.

El trabajaba en una carta de _Güyük_, gran Khan de los mongoles, enviada al Papa Inocencio IV en 1246. Sin embargo, sobre su escritorio y muy cerca de tan valioso documento había un pequeño frasco de solución alcalina sin tapón.

- Guido –dije con tono autoritario y exaltado- no se mueva

Guido dejo casi de respirar y mis demás adjuntos centraron su atención en nosotros, tome el frasco, lo tape y deje en el otro extremo de la mesa.

- Buzzonetti, tome sus cosas y preséntese ante el Viceprefecto

Guido me miro con la cara descolorida al darse cuenta de su gravísima falta.

**Fin Flash Back**

De eso ya van dos días, y aunque me sienta muy mal por despedir al hermano Buzzonetti, y los demás me vean con sus ojos cargados de reproches, debo reconocer que es por este tipo de decisiones que estoy en el puesto que estoy.

Subo al ascensor, coloco mi llave y tarjeta de identificación, marco el 0. El ascenso es inmediato y observo inmediatamente como entra la luz del sol apenas se abren las puertas.

Salgo y con sorpresa veo que el Reverendísimo Padre Guglielmo Ramondino, se paseaba de una lado a otro por el vestíbulo con una expresión grabe.

Apenas di un paso, él se dirigió a mí.

- Doctora Tsukino –dijo estrechándome la mano- por favor sígame, tenemos poco tiempo

Sin decir nada lo seguí. Era una mañana calurosa de principios de marzo y yo acostumbrada a la atmosfera artificial del hipogeo, me sentía aturdida con tanta luz.

Mientras caminábamos entre turistas que no dejaban de apuntarnos con sus cámaras, el Reverendísimo me contaba que seriamos recibidos por Su Eminencia Reverendísima el cardenal Ángelo Sodano. No pude evitar el repasar, nuevamente, todo lo hecho en los últimos meses con el fin de encontrar el motivo por el cual me encontraba en ese lugar, que por cierto no sabía con exactitud de que lugar se trataba.

Llegamos a una sala donde el sacerdote secretario tomo nota de nuestros nombres y cargos, luego nos condujo a otra sala y nos pidió que esperásemos.

- ¿Sabe donde estamos doctora? –preguntó el prefecto

- No exactamente Reverendo Padre

- Nos encontramos en las dependencias de la Sección Segunda de la Secretaría de Estado, aquí se encargan de las relaciones diplomáticas de la Santa Sede con el resto del mundo.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento al preguntar Reverendo Padre, pero… ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar si nuestro trabajo no tiene nada que ver con estas cosas?

- La verdad… no lo sé –dijo con turbación- pero ha de ser algo muy importante

- Pero, Reverendo Padre –insistí- yo soy solo personal laboral del Archivo Secreto, si es algo tan importante por que no lo tratan con usted o con su Eminencia Monseñor Oliveira.

Pero el Prefecto por toda respuesta me dio una sonrisa y luego se fue a saludar a otros prelados.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y de esta salió un sacerdote que le dijo algo al oído al Prefecto, quien me miro e hizo una seña indicándome que ya debíamos entrar.

Yo lo seguí y entré a la habitación, que era más grande que la anterior y estaba exquisitamente decorada, después del Prefecto como lo dicta el protocolo. Efectivamente ahí nos esperaba el Secretario de Estado, Ángelo Sodano, quien al vernos entrar se dirigió al Prefecto y lo saludo afectuosamente, demostrando así, la antigua amistad que los unía.

La fraternal escena también fue observada con detención por el cardenal Vicario de Roma y presidente de la Conferencia Episcopal Italiana, su Eminencia Carlo Colli; el Arzobispo Secretario de la Sección Segunda Monseñor Francoise Tournier, y detrás de ellos, apoyado en la pared, un hombre alto, rubio, de contextura atlética, que fruncía el ceño como si estuviera molesto. Por su apariencia y porte supuse sería miembro de la guardia Suiza.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el Prefecto que se volvió hacia mí e hizo un ademán para que me acercara a él.

- Ella es la Doctora Serena Tsukino, Eminencia

- Eminencia –susurre al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto y le besaba el anillo

- ¿Es usted religiosa? –preguntó su Eminencia mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza, en ese momento me pregunte que pensaría de mí, una mujer de 38 años, rubia y de ojos azules

- La hermana Serena es miembro de la orden de la Venturosa Virgen María –respondió rápidamente el Prefecto

- Y su orden no ocupa hábitos? –preguntó Monseñor Tournier con clara molestia en su voz

- No Monseñor. Mi orden abandonó los hábitos después del Concilio Vaticano II –conteste mirándolo a los ojos y con seguridad en cada palabra, después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación similar

- Por supuesto el Concilio –respondió entre dientes- "¿Está bien que la mujer ore a Dios con la cabeza descubierta?" –preguntó en voz alta, citando la primera epístola de San Pablo a los Corintios (1)

- La hermana Tsukino es Doctora en Paleografía e Historia del Arte Monseñor –contraataco el Prefecto en mi defensa- hace 8 años dirige el laboratorio de restauración y Paleografía del Archivo secreto del Vaticano. Es docente en la Escuela Vaticana de Paleografía, es una distinguida Diplomática y ha obtenido numerosos premios por sus trabajos de investigación.

- Impresionante –replicó por lo bajo, con un dejo de asombro

- Es por eso que esta usted aquí hermana –aclaro su Eminencia mientras caminaba hacia un sitial, el cual presumo era del siglo XVIII- Monseñor Tournier, sea usted tan amable de explicarle a la hermana Tsukino el porque fue convocada a esta reunión

- Hermana Tsukino –comenzó a hablarme Monseñor Tournier sin siquiera mirarme- en la carpeta que tengo en mis manos hay unas fotografías muy curiosas, por decirlo de alguna manera. En ellas usted verá el cadáver de un hombre, un Etiope para ser más exactos, que murió en un accidente aéreo.

- Hermana Serena –hablo por primera vez Carlo Colli- las fotografías son bastante escabrosas y entenderíamos si usted tienen algún inconveniente al verlas, si es así, solo debe decírnoslo

La sincera y paternal preocupación de su Eminencia se veía reflejada en su cara y su voz. Yo, aún estática, paseaba mi mirada por cada uno de los presentes, mi fuero interno me decía "OK, no van a despedirme" lo cual era tranquilizador, pero después me preguntaba ¿Qué tenía que ver yo con una cadáver?

- Discúlpenme sus eminencia, pero no logro entender aún por que estoy aquí, no será mejor que llamen a un médico forense –pregunte con aflicción

- Verá hermana –retomo la palabra Monseñor Tournier-el hombre en cuestión está implicado en un grave delito contra la Iglesia Católica, lamentablemente no puedo darle más detalles al respecto. Pero lo que necesitamos de usted, es que estudie una serie de signos y cruces tatuadas en el cuerpo de este hombre, y nos entregue un informe detallado de lo que esas marcas puedan significar.

Estupor, si eso es lo que siento en este momento

- Eminencias… -¿fue mi voz la que sonó así de temblorosa? Respira Serena- Eminencias –repetí más calmada y controlando mi respiración- les agradezco infinitamente el que hayan pensado en mí para tan importante labor, pero creo no ser capaz de realizar dicha tarea, no solo por que el trabajo que estoy realizando ocupa todo mi tiempo, sino que además no cuento con los conocimientos necesarios para manejar la red del archivo secreto, además necesitaría la ayuda de una antropólogo –suavice mi voz- lo que quiero decir, es que no me siento capacitada para cumplir con dicha tarea

Silencio, ninguno de los presentes dio señales de vida cuando termine de hablar, sus caras eran de desconcierto e incredulidad, ha excepción de Monseñor Tournier, quien tenía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, seguramente en su cabeza sabía que esto podría pasar "una mujer" seguro que se decía eso.

- Aunque pensándolo bien –repuse mirando a Monseñor Tournier- si me dan el tiempo necesario y me prestan su ayuda, creo poder hacerlo

Listo, la sonrisa de Monseñor se borra al instante de su cara y los demás volvieron a respirar. Orgullo, definitivamente ese es mi mayor pecado, por el que deberé confesarme al salir de esta reunión.

- Por supuesto hermana Tsukino –replico al instante Ángelo Sodano- además contará con acceso total al archivo secreto

- Su Eminencia, no esta demás decir que la hermana contará con todo mi apoyo –acoto el Prefecto

- Y te lo agradezco Guglielmo, pero aunque la hermana trabaja habitualmente a tus órdenes, esta vez no será así y ella quedará adscrita a la Secretaría de Estado hasta que termine el informe. Espero que no te ofendas –aclaro Ángelo Sodano

- Por supuesto que no Eminencia –respondió el Prefecto con humildad

- En todo caso, Reverendo Padre –añadió Monseñor Tournier- la hermana contará con la inestimable colaboración del capitán Haruka Tenoh aquí presente, quien es uno de los miembros más valiosos de la Guardia Suiza al servicio de la Sacra Rota Romana. Él se encuentra a cargo de esta investigación y fue el autor de las fotografías

- Muy bien –dijo su Eminencia Ángelo Sodano, con clara alegría en su voz- entonces no hay nada más que hablar, a partir de este momento hermana Tsukino el capitán Tenoh estará con usted para ayudarla en lo que necesite. Por las mañanas él le hará entrega de las fotografías y usted se las devolverá al finalizar el día.

- Tiene alguna duda hermana –me pregunto Carlo Colli

- Sí, el capitán tendrá acceso al hipogeo –pregunte aún cavilando todo esto y con ganas de saber si sería posible que un seglar entrara en dichas instalaciones

- Por supuesto –exclamó el Prefecto- yo mismo le daré la tarjeta de identificación

Y así, sin más, se dio fin a la extraña reunión, en donde mi orgullo con todas sus variantes de arrogancia, vanidad y soberbia, me llevaron a aceptar un desafío. A dejarme llevar por una provocación colocándome en una situación que ni yo misma entendía muy bien.

**

* * *

**

(1) Texto literal sacado del libro

**La verdad me costo mucho escribir este primer capitulo, un poco por la falta de tiempo y por lo extenso y detallado que es el libro. De principio quería hacer una capitulo más largo, pero he decidido hacer los capítulos de este largo, más menos, y tratar de actualizar más rápido. Esto se aplicará a mis otros fics también.**

**Espero les guste y les den ganas de leer el libro original.**

**Princess Moon-Light: **espero te guste la historia, y contestando tu pregunta, Serena es monja.

**Lady Tortoise: **Susy, gracias por tu coment, espero no tener problemas con la adaptación por ke por Dios que me a costado, el libro es larguísimo y de muchos detalles difíciles de dejar afuera, espero te guste el fic. Besitos

**Liebende Lesung: **gracias linda por tus consejos, es cierto que estaba desaparecida, es que últimamente no tengo tiempo de nada. Pero como vez aquí estoy, espero te guste el fic y los otros también los actualizo ahora.

**Princesita Serenity de Chiba: **hermanis espero te guste este primer chap, besitos y abrazos para ti también

**Milenia Angels:** Mami ahí esta por fin el primer chap, corto para mi gusto, pero tu sabes lo que me cuesta sentarme frente al compu jejeje imagínate ahora que está por nacer tu segundo nieto. Como te habrás dado cuenta Serena es monja, así ke rectifica tu vida jajaja Besitos y nos estamos viendo

**Pato:** que bueno tener lectoras que han leído el libro, espero tu sincera opinión de este primer chap, espero poder escribir un poco más en los capítulos siguientes.

**Amyrt: **lo sé me demoré una eternidad con el primer capitulo, espero te guste, aunque creo que los tres primeros serán medios lentos. La acción se viene después. En cuanto a tu trasnochada, te entiendo perfectamente por que yo hice lo mismo, comencé a leer el libro y después no podía parar. Espero tu comentario

**Yumi Kamagatha:** me demoré lo sé, pero aquí esta el primer capitulo, ojala no te decepcione el fic, el libro original es muuy bueno, más parecido a Ángeles y Demonios que a Indiana Jones. Besitos y espero nos veamos pronto.

**Saludos a todos aquellos lectores que no dejan reviews, espero que a todos les guste este fic.**

**Besitos**

***~Misao~***


End file.
